


Illusion

by Louis4evermine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Harry, Viol, Violence, Ziall Horlik, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis4evermine/pseuds/Louis4evermine
Summary: Louis et sa mère ont toujours été là l'un pour l'autre depuis la séparation de ses parents. Mais voilà que celle-ci veut lui présenter son nouvel amoureux qui a tout pour plaire. Que ce passera-t-il alors qu'il leur propose de venir habiter avec lui? Quand lors d'un petit accident Louis rencontre un médecin plus âgé, mais dont les boucles et le sourire lui font battre le coeur plus rapidement?





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une nouvelle histoire, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :) Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer d'écrire Perfection :) Sur ce bonne lecture :D

Il était assis dans sa chambre, les écouteurs à ses oreilles, profitant de son dimanche pour ne rien faire du tout, les cours reprenant dès le lendemain. Étant seul avec sa mère, il avait beaucoup de temps de libre. Son père Mark était partit avec une autre femme il y a de cela quelques années. Il lui en avait voulu pendant longtemps, mais sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas lui tenir rancune, que leur couple n'aurait pas pu duré et qu'ils auraient dû se séparer bien avant. Il avait donc reprit contact avec lui et était même aller lui rendre visite quelques fois. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis non plus, mais ceux qu'il avait lui était cher et précieux. Ils se rencontraient souvent au «Skate parc» où ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler et essayer différents tours. Sa porte étant entre ouverte, il pu apercevoir sa mère qui y passait la tête. Il retira ses écouteurs et sourit à sa mère, il savait bien qu'il était un vrai garçon à maman, mais il s'en fichait, sa mère était tout pour lui.

-Entre.

Elle vint prendre place à ses côtés et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, signe qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Il prit alors la main de sa mère dans la sienne et la serra pour lui donner son soutient peu importe ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Tu te rappel quand je t'ai dis que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un il y a quelques mois?

-Oui... Milan je crois?

-Oui mon chéri.

-Tout va bien?

-Tout va pour le mieux, c'est justement pour ça que je veux te parler, ça devient de plus en plus sérieux avec lui et il aimerait te rencontrer.

Louis sourit à sa mère, soudainement beaucoup plus léger. Il s'était imaginé plein de scénario dans sa tête, mais rencontrer le copain de sa mère ne le dérangeait pas.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, tu sais que ton bonheur m'est précieux et si cet homme te rend heureuse alors oui je veux le rencontrer pour le remercier. Tu m'as toujours mis en avant et tu as toujours passé en deuxième, c'est le temps de penser à toi.

-Oh Louis, dit sa mère en s'essuyant les yeux, si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir. J'avais peur que tu refuse.

-Je ne te cacherai pas que ça fait un peu étrange, mais on s'y fera, sourit-il.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le front. Elle en profita ensuite pour le regarder quelques instant, il était tellement beau, son enfant. Elle était fière de lui et bénissait chaque jour le ciel de lui avoir donné ce merveilleux cadeau.

-Dans ce cas je vais l'appeler pour prévoir une date, il viendra souper ici... Est-ce que demain c'est trop tôt?

Louis éclatât de rire face aux paroles de sa mère, elle était tout simplement parfaite.

-Non maman, n'importe quand sera ok avec moi, ne t'en fait pas avec ça, plus vite ça aura lieu, mieux ce sera non. Aller mama, va l'appeler.

-Merci mon chéri, je t'aime.

Elle lui embrassa une nouvelle fois le front et partit vers la porte le pas légèrement rapide. Louis lui lança un «Je t'aime aussi», puis la porte se referma sur elle. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en rigolant doucement. Il devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de le rencontrer, sa mère ne s'était jamais remise en couple depuis sa séparation et ce n'est pas par faute de proposition de la part de la gente masculine, mais elle refusait pour pouvoir consacrer son temps à son fils. Alors pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec cet homme il devait être spécial et il avait bien hâte de le découvrir.

* * *

En débarquant du bus qui le menait à son lycée, il y vit Zayn qui l'attendait accoudé aux barrières. Il s'en approcha souriant, n'ayant pas revu son ami de la fin de semaine il lui avait en quelque sorte manqué.

-Zayn!

-Louis, sourit le pakistanais en lui faisant une petite accolade.

-Comment a été le week-end? demanda Louis tout en marchant au côté de son ami pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire.

-Tranquille, j'ai rien fait, rigola Zayn. J'ai parlé avec Liam et Niall ce matin et que dirais-tu si on se faisait un skate ce soir?

-Ah non, ce soir je ne peux pas, je rencontre le copain de ma mère.

-Oh! C'est ce soir le grand soir. Comment tu te sens?

-Ça va, je suis un peu stressé, j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre, car je ne voudrais pas faire de la peine à ma mère, mais étrangement ça va.

-Hey les gars! retentit une voix un peu plus loin qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de leur ami Irlandais.

-Salut Niall, dit Louis au blond qui arrivait vers eux suivit par Liam qui leur fit signe de la main.

-Bébé, dit Zayn en accueillant Niall dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.

Niall et Zayn sortaient ensemble depuis 8 mois et ils filaient le parfait amour. Même s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, leurs sentiments s'étaient développés qu'un peu plus tard. Après quelques mois à se tourner autour, Liam et Louis avaient dû mettre leur grain de sel pour qu'ils s'avouent leur amour pour l'autre. Depuis, ils étaient inséparables sans pour autant négliger leurs amis ou les mettre mal à l'aise avec leur comportement.

-Salut à toi aussi, sourit Liam.

-T'es juste jaloux mon Lima Bean, commenta Niall contre le torse de Zayn qui ne l'avait pas lâché encore.

-Je n'ai juste pas trouvé la bonne encore, pour l'instant j'ai Lou-Lou avec moi.

-Rien ne nous séparera, dit dramatiquement le châtain en entrant dans le jeu de son ami et en lui agrippant le bras.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans le lycée, les cours commençant dans quelques minutes. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur casier pour prendre leurs livres.

-Alors, est-ce que Zayn t'as parler pour ce soir? demanda Niall.

-Oui, mais je ne pourrai pas venir avec vous...

-Il rencontre le mec de sa mère, dit le basané.

-Oui et oui ça va, les coupa Louis sous le rire de ses amis.

La cloche sonna et ils partirent à leur cours.

* * *

Lorsque Louis entra chez lui, il sentit la bonne odeur de la cuisine de sa mère.

-Je suis rentré, s'écria-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures.

-Va te changer, Milan sera là d'une minute à l'autre, lui répondit Jay de la cuisine.

Il monta alors dans sa chambre et prit un simple skinny noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur, puis alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver avec un simple gant de toilette, préférant prendre sa douche plus tard. Il enleva ses vêtements de la journée et enfila les propre, puis réajusta ses cheveux en relevant sa mèche sur le côté. Aussi bien faire bonne impression dès le commencement pensa-t-il. Il descendit ensuite de nouveau vers la cuisine où il retrouva sa mère en compagnie d'un homme. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il avait les cheveux courts et blond, plutôt grand et à l'allure armoire à glace.

-Bonjour, dit-il un peu intimidé.

-Ah Louis, je te présente Milan, dit sa mère alors que l'homme se retournait vers lui.

Il était très bel homme, les yeux bleu clair, chiquement vêtu. Un sourire ornait son visage et il semblait sympathique.

-Bonjour Louis, lui dit-il de sa voix grave en lui tendant la main, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance, ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Pareillement, dit le plus jeune en lui serrant la main.

-Alors ta journée, demanda Jay tout sourire.

-Bien, rien de spécial, c'était un lundi des plus ennuyeux.

-Tu es en quel année? demanda Milan.

-En dernière année de Lycée, je sais qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps à cette année scolaire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver interminable.

Milan rigola et posa sa main sur l'épaule du lycéen.

-Je compatis avec toi, je détestais l'école moi aussi, mais c'est primordial.

-Vous faites quoi dans la vie?

-Premièrement je veux que tu me tutoie et deuxièmement je suis banquier, c'est moi le directeur de la banque local.

-WOW! oui, ok... vous... tu... merde!

-Louis! langage!

-Ne t'en fait pas Jay, ce n'est pas grave dit l'homme en souriant.

-Si nous passions à table, le repas est prêt.

-Tu nous as fait quoi?

-Du poulet parmigiana, répondit sa mère.

Louis sourit, il adorait ce plat. Ils prirent place autour de la table où plusieurs plats prenaient déjà place. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître. Louis aurait mentit s'il avait dit qu'il ne passait pas un bon moment. Voir sa mère aussi heureuse lui faisait un bien fou et Milan semblait être un homme absolument génial. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun dont l'amour pour le soccer et la musique. Lorsqu'il partit de la maison, non sans une promesse de remettre cela prochainement, Louis soupira de soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta Jay, il ne te plaît pas?

-Non mama, au contraire, je suis juste très soulagé que tout ce soit bien passé, je l'apprécie bien, j'ai hâte de mieux le connaître, répondit-il. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de génial, je suis content pour toi, je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dis que j'avais hâte de remettre ça.

Joannah laissa échapper un petit cris de joie et alla serrer son fils dans ses bras. Louis éclatât de rire et serra à son tour sa mère. C'était un réel plaisir de savoir qu'ils auraient quelqu'un dans leur vie, car oui il avait encore son père, mais il le voyait si rarement et pour tout avouer, une présence masculine dans sa vie ne serait pas de refus. Il n'avait rien manqué avec sa mère, mais la relation qu'il avait avec elle et celle qu'il pourrait avoir avec un homme comme Milan ne serait pas pareil. Il se sentait bien, étrangement partager sa mère avec cet homme ne le dérangeait pas. Ce n'était que la première rencontre et il avait l'impression de connaître Milan depuis toujours tellement leur conversation était naturelle.

-Aller, va te doucher et te coucher, je m'occupe de ramasser ce qui reste.

-D'accord mama, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Lou.

Il monta à l'étage n'ayant qu'une hâte, maintenant que la soirée s'était calmée et c'était de s'étendre sous ses couvertures.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 2 :) Je sais que ce n'est pas le plus passionnant, mais je dois placer mon histoire et dites vous que tout ce qui se passe est important :D Donc sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture :) 
> 
> xxxx

La semaine se déroula sans encombre pour Louis qui pu profiter des ses amis en cours et de sa mère et Milan à la maison. L'homme avait passé la semaine avec eux voyageant entre sa demeure et la leur. Louis l'appréciait de plus en plus et il commençait à voir Milan comme un mentor. La fin des cours approchait et il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait faire par la suite, lui et sa mère s'étaient mis d'accord qu'il serait mieux qu'il prenne une année sabbatique, le temps qu'il décide du domaine d'étude qu'il voulait et qu'entre temps, il se trouverait un emploie pour aider aux dépenses familiale.   
La fin de semaine était déjà arrivée, au grand plaisir de Louis, qui avait prévu inviter ses amis le samedi soir pour une soirée entre gars où il voulait en profiter pour leur présenter Milan. En entrant dans la maison, il s'annonça comme à l'accoutumé, mais ce ne fut pas la voix de sa mère qui l'accueillit, mais celle de l'homme. Il le vit apparaître en face de lui, vêtu d'un pantalon noir habillé et d'une simple chemise bleu claire, dont les manches avaient été remontées jusqu'au coude et les premiers boutons défait. Il était très élégant, Louis devait l'avouer.

-Ah bonjour Louis.  
-Allô Milan, ma mère n'est pas là?  
-Non elle sera un peu en retard, elle à dût couvrir l'une de ses collègues qui étaient en retard. 

Sa mère travaillait en tant qu'infirmière et étant seule pour payer la maison et les autres dépenses, elle acceptait tout les quarts supplémentaires qu'elle pouvait. Louis lui avait déjà proposé de se trouver un travail pour l'aider, mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement, voulant qu'il se consacre à ses études. 

-J'en ai profité pour faire le souper si cela te va?  
-Oui, parfait, laisse moi aller porter mon sac dans ma chambre et je vais t'aider.

Milan lui sourit et repartit vers la cuisine tandis que Louis montait à sa chambre au pas de course. Il y déposa son sac et décida de se changer en survêtement pour être plus confortable, puis redescendit à l'étage. Il arriva dans la cuisine pour y voir Milan penché devant le four. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare?  
-J'espère que vous aimerez, je vous ai fait ma spécialité, carré d'agneau aux épices, avec légumes racine caramélisés et pommes de terres rôtie au beurre et fines herbes.  
-Wow! Juste le nom me donne faim et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?   
-Pas grand chose, surtout que je sais que tu peux être une vrai calamité en cuisine, rigolât Milan, mais tu peux certainement mettre la table et ensuite, si tu veux et sous ma surveillance, on peut faire le dessert, c'est une salade de fruit au grand marnier avec crème chantilly.  
-Parfait, oui, ça je sais faire!

L'homme sourit et chacun leur côté, firent ce qu'ils devaient, une fois tous les couverts posés sur la table, Louis alla vers la cuisine et vit Milan déjà en train de couper des fruits.

-Voilà, j'ai terminé, que veux tu que je fasse?  
-Sais-tu monter la crème en chantilly?  
-Oui, je m'en occupe. 

Louis sortit les ingrédients nécessaires et les instruments dont il aurait besoin, puis il se mit à l’œuvre. Milan termina la salade, puis se tourna vers le châtain, mais ne pu retenir de rire en voyant l'état dont il se trouvait. 

-Le but n'était pas que tu y mettre toute la tête!  
-Tu peux bien rire, ces batteurs électriques sont le vrai diable en personne.   
-Attend, laisse moi t'aider.

Il s'approcha de Louis armé d'un linge et se mit à le nettoyer. Il enleva toute la crème qu'il voyait et sourit à Louis avant de lui embrasser le dessus de la tête. Louis rougit de cette proximité et s'éloigna un peu. 

-Pardon Louis, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, ça m'est venu naturellement.  
-Non... c'est bon, j'ai été surpris c'est tout, ça ne me dérange pas...

Milan ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma attira son attention. 

-Me voilà! se fit entendre la voix de Jay. 

Des pas se firent ensuite entendre et ils purent voir Joannah débarquer dans la cuisine tout sourire et l'aire fatigué. Elle embrassa Louis sur le front puis alla vers Milan qu'elle embrassa amoureusement. 

-Mais dites donc, ça sent bon ici.  
-C'est Milan qui a fait le souper.   
-Oui, je voulais vous faire plaisir.   
-Mais c'est tellement gentil, merci mon coeur. 

Les deux adultes se sourirent et l'homme demanda à Louis et Jay d'aller s'asseoir, qu'il s'occupait d'amener le repas à la table. Ils ne furent pas assis que déjà il apportait les légumes et les pommes de terre. En les déposant sur la table, il embrassa son amoureuse sur la tête et retourna chercher la pièce de résistance. Une exclamation de joie franchit les lèvres de Jay en le voyant arriver. 

-Mais tu n'as pas rien fait à moitié dit donc.  
-Non, je voulais gâter et impressionner les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi.  
-Qu'est-je fais pour te mériter.

Pour seule réponse, Milan sourit et leur servit le repas. Dès les premières bouchés, les sons d'appréciation envahirent la pièce. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Milan se raclât la gorge pour attirer leur attention et la mère et le fils le regardèrent.

-Je dois vous avouer que le but de ce souper n'était pas seulement pour vous impressionner, sourit-il, mais j'avais une question à vous poser, à tous les deux.  
-Rien de grave j'espère? Demanda Jay inquiète en posant sa main sur celle de l'homme.   
-Non, non, c'est un peu stressant, mais je me lance, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment sur nous, sur nous en tant que famille, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous aménagiez avec moi, tous les deux, j'ai de la place dans ma maison et je me sens seul maintenant que je vous connais. Partout où je regarde je vous imagine avec moi.

Jay renifla, posant ses mains sur son visage. Louis regardait Milan, silencieux. C'était rapide, beaucoup trop rapide, il appréciait l'homme certes, mais de là à vivre avec lui 24/7. Cependant, un regard à sa mère et il comprit qu'elle était plus qu'entrain à accepter, mais par respect pour son fils elle avait posé son regard sur lui. 

-C'est toi Louis, je veux que ce soit ta décision mon chéri.  
-Ne te sens pas obligé Louis.

Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda sa mère puis Milan. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire... pour le bonheur de sa mère il ferait tout, c'est pourquoi il sourit et fit signe que oui à l'homme. Jay se leva et alla prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle savait que la maison allait manquer à Louis.

-Ne t'en fait mon coeur, nous nous ferons d'autres souvenirs.  
-Je sais mama.

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et sentit deux bras les entourer. 

-Je vous promet de prendre soins de vous comme personne ne saurait le faire.

Jay embrassa Milan puis se serra contre lui. L'homme embrassa le dessus de la tête de Louis et lui murmura un merci au creux de l'oreille. Il les relâcha et les invita à se rasseoir. 

-Et si nous mangions le dessert? Louis et moi ne nous sommes pas donné toutes cette misère pour rien.  
-Tu as laissé Louis cuisiner?!  
-Rien de bien dangereux, chuchota fortement Milan.  
-J'ai entendu! Je suis juste ici vous savez.

Le couple rigolât et Milan disparu à la cuisine, emporta avec lui les plats terminé. Jay passa le bras au dessus de la table et attrapa la main de son fils. 

-J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça que pour moi Louis, je veux que tu pense à toi aussi et que si tu ne te sens pas prêt...  
-Ne t'en fait pas mama, je ne me forcerai jamais à rien, j'adore Milan, je le pense vraiment.   
-Merci mon chéri, tu n'auras plus à te priver, nous pourrons vivre normalement.  
-Je n'ai jamais rien manqué mama.

Elle lui sourit et reporta son attention sur Milan qui revenait dans la salle à manger, un plateau contenant trois verrines comportant la salade de fruit et la crème chantilly sur le dessus. 

-Voilà pour vous deux, dit-il en plaçant les plats devant eux avant de s'asseoir à sa place, bon appétit!

Sans plus attendre, Louis plongea sa cuillère dans la salade et la dévora en moins de deux. Les desserts étaient vraiment ce qu'il préférait, il avait la dent sucré et ne se gênait pas pour en profiter. Une fois terminé, après avoir vanté encore une fois le met, il se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda sa mère.

-Mama, je voulais savoir si les gars pouvaient venir demain soir?  
-Mais oui mon chéri, mais je veux également que tu commences à faire tes cartons, je vais appeler un agent immobilier pour la maison, je ne voudrais pas retarder le déménagement.  
-Plus vite vous serez avec moi, mieux ce sera, commenta Milan le sourire aux lèvres.   
-Oui, ils devraient arriver que pour le souper, je vais commander des pizzas.  
-Oh ça me fait penser qu'on pourrait en profiter pour sortir au restaurant Jay, comme ça les garçons auront la maison pour eux seuls?  
-Oui d'accord.  
-Mais je voulais te présenter mes amis, ajouta Louis.  
-Nous partirons une fois qu'ils seront arrivés dans ce cas, répondit Milan en posant sa main sur le dessus de son crâne.  
-Merci. Au fait mama, je vais faire imprimer des C.V. pour aller les porter cette fin de semaine.  
-Tu te cherche un emploi? demanda l'homme.   
-Oui, en attendant de décider ce que je veux faire dans la vie.  
-Et si je te disais que je me cherche un assistant à mon bureau, c'est très bien rémunéré et je promet de ne pas trop te faire travailler, de plus en vous installant avec moi, vous n'aurez pas à payer grand chose.   
-Oh Milan! Ce serait tellement merveilleux, s'exclama la mère, n'est-ce pas Louis?  
-Oui vraiment... je... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire... wow! Merci, souffla le châtain.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, travailler avec mon beau-fils, je sais que je serai entre bonnes mains.

Louis sourit et resta silencieux le reste de la soirée, tant de gentillesse envers eux de la part d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait à peine, il bénissait le ciel que sa mère ait rencontré un homme comme Milan. Il semblait que la vie soit de leur côté maintenant.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente, l'écriture n'était pas facile et je voulais être certaine de vous offrir un chapitre à la hauteur de mes attentes. Mais de grâce, laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, je suis toujours incertaine, je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaires et j'ignore si elle vous plaît où non... Donnez moi votre avis :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture mes lecteurs chéris!!   
> xxx

Il avait emballé la plus grande partie des choses que constituaient sa chambre quand il remarqua l’heure. Ses amis devaient arriver dans quelques minutes, soit le temps de prendre une douche rapide, ce qu’il fit sans tarder. Une fois propre, il dévala les escaliers pour aller commander les pizzas. Il prit le téléphone et demanda leur habituelle commande, soit une pizza pepperoni fromage, une au fromage seulement et une extra viande. Dès qu’il raccrocha, il vit sa mère sortir de sa chambre élégamment vêtu.

 

\- WoW mama!! 

\- Merci mon chéri.

\- Ne suis-je pas chanceux, sourit Milan en s’approchant d’eux tout aussi élégant.

\- Vous formez la paire tout les deux, ajouta Louis 

 

Jay portait une magnifique robe noir droite, ses cheveux retombaient en de jolies boucles lâches sur ses épaules et elle avait appliqué un léger maquillage. Milan portait un jean foncé avec une chemise blanche et un veston cintré bleu marin qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Des coups frappé à la porte attirèrent leur attention et Louis partit ouvrir sachant que ça devait être les gars. Il ouvrit la porte et le visage de Niall fut la première chose qu'il vit.

 

\- Aloha! 

 

Le rire de Louis fut la seule réponse qu'il eût, puis le châtain leur fit signe de rentrer. Les trois garçons enlevèrent leur chaussures et suivirent Louis jusqu’au salon où sa mère et Milan se tenaient. 

 

\- Ah! Bonsoir à vous Liam, Zayn et Niall, s’exclama Jay en les voyant 

 

Elle se leva et vint leur faire la bise tandis que Milan venait prendre place à côté de Louis.

 

\- Les gars, j'aimerais vous présenter Milan, le copain de ma mère, Milan je te présente Liam, là c’est Zayn et l’autre c’est Niall. 

\- Ouais, bien l’autre peut toujours t’envoyer promener, grogna Niall.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Louis m’a beaucoup parlé de vous, sourit-il.

\- Pareillement, répondit Liam. 

\- Vous serez les bienvenues chez nous aussi.

 

Devant le regard interrogateur des trois invités, Milan en déduit que Louis ne leur avait pas dit pour le déménagement. Il tourna un regard désolé vers le châtain et ce dernier se contenta de sourire. Le son de la sonnette d’entrer se fit entendre, reportant leur attention vers la porte. 

 

\- Ça doit être les pizzas, j’y vais.

\- Non Louis, c’est sur moi, dit Milan en sortant son porte-feuille et marchant vers la porte. Et je ne veux rien entendre, ça me fait plaisir.

 

Louis referma la bouche sous le rire de ses amis et sa mère. L’homme revint avec les 3 boîtes dans les mains et les tendit au châtain qui le remercia. 

 

\- Nous devrions y aller Jay si nous ne voulons pas être en retard pour notre réservation.

\- Oui, bonne soirée les garçons et ne faites pas les imbéciles. 

\- Oh, on ne peut rien promettre avec Niall! Répondît, Liam.

\- Hey! 

\- Mais non mon cœur, laisse le parler, il est jaloux de nous, rappel toi ce que je t’ai dis, lui dit Zayn en lui embrassant la joues.

\- Vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Milan.

\- Oui monsieur, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas!

\- Premièrement tu peux m’appeler Milan et deuxièmement non Zayn, cela ne me dérange en rien, je suis même heureux pour vous deux.

\- Merci, sourit le couple. 

\- Bon, faut vraiment y aller, on se revoit au matin je suppose.

 

Il embrassa le dessus de la tête de Louis, puis prit la main de Jay dans la sienne et ils sortirent. Une fois seul, Louis se tourna vers ses amis curieux de savoir leur impression. 

 

\- Comment vous le trouvez? 

\- Et bien de ce que nous avons vu, il est vraiment super! Répondit Niall.

\- Ouais, je suis content pour toi, dit Liam en déposant sa main sur l’épaule de Louis.

\- Et si on montait pour manger, parce que là l’odeur est juste irrésistible et j’ai faim, renchérît Niall.

 

Ils se mirent à rire pas du tout surpris de la phrase de leur ami.

 

\- Et si je te servais d’entré? Dit Zayn le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Les joues de l’irlandais se teintèrent de rose, ce qui fut rire encore plus Louis et Liam.

 

\- Allez les obsédés, arrêtez vos cochonneries et montez, les pizzas n’attendrons pas toute la soirée, cria Louis qui était déjà à l’étage.

 

Zayn sourit en voyant son petit ami courir vers les escaliers, sans plus tarder, il se mit en marche pour les rejoindre. Il pouvait déjà entendre les râlements de Liam sur Niall qui devait avoir, encore une fois, volé la pointe de pizza qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il les rejoignit dans la chambre et prit place avec eux sur le lit de Louis, tout juste à côté de Niall qui se cala contre lui. Il prit ensuite une part de pizza et la mâcha avec appétit.

 

\- Au fait, que voulait dire Milan quand il a dit que nous serons les bienvenue chez lui? Demanda Liam

\- Nous déménageons chez lui, répondit Louis. 

-Déjà!

-Oui, je sais que c'est rapide, mais mama et lui sont ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et vous savez à quel point ce n'est pas facile financièrement pour elle, alors je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, de plus vous l'avez vu comme moi, il est sympa et ça me plaît comme idée, rapide certes, mais plaisant. 

-Écoute, tu sais qu'on est avec toi et si c'est ce qui a de mieux pour vous, alors on ne peut qu'être heureux pour vous, dit Zayn.

-Merci, d'ailleurs demain je fais des boites pour commencer à déménager certaine choses, nous aurons besoin de vous, sourit Louis.

-Je savais que ça cachait quelque chose! S'écria Niall.

-Si je vous dit qu'il a une piscine et que nous pourrons nous y baigner tout l'été.

-Tu veux qu'on commence maintenant, ajouta le blond ayant soudainement changé d'idée.

 

Les garçons se mirent à rire aux éclats devant leur ami. Louis était très heureux en ce moment, comment ne pas l'être alors que tout reprenait place dans sa vie. Il eut une pensé pour son père et se dit qu'il devrait l'appeler pour le mettre au courant des derniers événements, il avait droit de savoir non. Une main sur son genoux le ramena au moment présent et il écouta le débat que venait de commencer Liam et Niall à savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur nageur.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Louis ouvrit les yeux, le soleil passait au travers des rideaux et éclairait son visage. Il regarda son réveil-matin et vit qu'il n'était que 8h30, il grogna et tourna la tête pour l'enfoncer dans son oreiller quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il grogna à nouveau et se leva à contre coeur. Il alla à la salle de bain, se brossant les dents au passage, puis descendit rejoindre les autres qui parlaient à la cuisine. Une fois à l'étage inférieure, les têtes se tournèrent vers lui tout sourire, sauf pour Zayn qui semblait mort de l'intérieur dût à son manque de sommeil évidant. 

 

-Le voilà! S'exclama Niall, même Zayn s'est levé avant toi!

-Pas part choix, c'est toi qui m'a forcé à me lever, la prochaine fois je dors avec Louis, grogna le pakistanais.

-Hey! Non, tu es à moi et personne d'autre et il n'y a que moi qui a droit de se coller à toi.

-Bah la prochaine fois laisse-moi dormir...

 

Pour seule réponse, Niall colla ses lèvres à Zayn qui l'embrassa en retour ne pouvant résister longtemps à son petit ami. Louis vint prendre place au côté de Liam qui lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'il s'empressa de prendre en le remerciant. 

 

-Tu as bien dormis? Demanda Milan à sa gauche.

-Oui merci, toi aussi?

-Comme un bébé, je dors mieux avec vous autour de moi

-Tu es si gentil, répondit Jay en déposant une assiette devant Louis et en déposant un baisé sur les lèvres de son homme au passage. 

-Merci mama. Sinon je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous levé à cette heure?

-Il y a un déménagement à préparer, s'écria Niall.

-Qu'est-je fais pour mériter ça, dit Louis en cachant son visage dans ses mains. 

-Arrête! Tu nous aime, fait pas la victime, ajouta l'irlandais.

-C'est bien ça le pire...

 

* * *

 

Louis terminait d’emballer les dernières choses qui restaient dans sa chambre, le cœur un peu lourd à l’idée de quitter cette maison où il avait vécu tant de chose, mais l’idée d’aller habiter avec Milan lui plaisait beaucoup et sa mère n’aurait pu à s’inquiéter. Il souleva le carton et descendit à l’étage inférieur où l’homme et Zayn discutaient. 

-Tu as terminé? demanda Milan

-Oui, ce sont les dernières choses restantes, c'est terminé...

-T'es fait pas donc pas, dit Zayn en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules, tu auras d'autres souvenirs, et ceux rattacher à cette maison ne disparaîtrons pas pour autant, maintenant je te laisse faire tes adieux. 

 

Il pris la boite des mains de Louis et sortie de la maison pour aller la porter dans la voiture de l'homme, pour ensuite aller s'asseoir dans celle de Jay où les autres garçons étaient. Ils n'avaient pas eut besoin de camion de déménagement puisque Milan avait tout les meubles et autres choses dont une maison avait besoin. Ils avaient tout laissé dans la maison pour n'apporter que leurs biens personnels. Ils partirent tous sauf Louis et Milan resté à l'intérieur. Jay était heureuse de pouvoir recommencer à zéro avec un homme tel que Milan. C'était certes leur maison, mais c'était également la maison où Mark était partit et où elle avait dût apprendre à se reconstruire pour le bien être de son fils, mais tout ça était derrière elle maintenant, elle partit le sourire aux lèvres, impatiente de s'installer dans la maison de Milan. 

Louis regarda une dernière fois la maison de son enfance, le coeur lourd, les yeux humides. Il prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers l'homme qui le regardait méticuleusement. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule avant de prendre la parole. 

 

-Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard si tu ne veux plus partir.

-Non! Non, ne n'est pas cela, c'est juste... j'ai tellement de souvenir qui se rapporte à cette maison. 

-Alors permet moi de te faire une promesse, je ferai tout en mon possible pour que la seule chose qui soit dans ta tête c'est notre nouvelle vie. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est vous avoir auprès de moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu d'être avec moi.

-Mais non Milan, merci pour ce que tu fais pour mama, elle est heureuse et je t'en remercierai jamais assez. 

-Je ne fais pas tout ça que pour elle Louis, pour toi aussi, tu es tout autant important, ne l'oublie pas.

-Merci Milan, nous devrions y aller maintenant avant que les autres nous attende trop longtemps, nous devons encore défaire les cartons. 

 

Milan sourit puis sortit suivit de Louis, qui avait tout de même hâte de commencer sa nouvelle vie. C'est donc sans un regard derrière lui, qu'il monta dans la voiture de Milan.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture!!! dites moi ce que vous en pensez!! :D

Il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait, la maison de Milan était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Tout était de style moderne, très bien rangé et de bon goût. Avec une maison comme celle-là, il était certain que Milan faisait à faire avec une femme de ménage, un point de plus à ce déménagement. Liam, Zayn et Niall avaient eut les yeux ronds en voyant la demeure, mais le coup de grâce fut lorsqu'ils virent la cours arrière, dont l'énorme piscine. N'ayant pas besoin de défaire beaucoup de carton, le rangement s'était passé très rapidement. Ils étaient maintenant dans la nouvelle chambre Louis qui était dans les tons de gris et de jaune. Il venait de disposer les quelques éléments lui appartenant, donnant ainsi vie à la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de bureau, puisqu'il possédait un walk-in aussi gros que la chambre où il avait ranger la plupart de ses choses. 

 

-Et bien dit donc, je suis jaloux de ta vie Louis.

-Mais non Niall, tu pourras venir en profiter quand tu voudras, vous n'aurez qu'a appeler avant et tout sera ok, vous l'avez entendu Milan, vous êtes les bienvenue. 

-Ça sera génial! Avec les vacances à nos portes, je crois que nous aurons beaucoup à nous occuper, ajouta Liam le sourire aux lèvres. 

-En plus je suis beaucoup plus près du skate parc, sourit Louis.

-On devrait y aller ce soir, s'excita Niall. 

-Ouais, ça fait un moment que nous n'y sommes pas allé, bonne idée mon coeur. 

-Descendez les garçons, le repas est prêt, cria Jay de la cuisine. 

 

Ils descendirent rapidement, heureux de pouvoir manger enfin, avec tout le déménagement, leur estomac criait famine. Niall fut le premier assis à table, devant une multitude de petites boites en carton blanches.

 

-J'ai commandé chinois, j'espère que tout le monde est d'accord avec ça?

-Oui Milan, merci beaucoup, répondit Louis en prenant place à son tour de la table. Une fois tout le monde assis, les discutions prirent place et tout le monde passait un très bon moment. Louis regarda quelques instant sa mère qui rayonnait de bonheur, elle avait les yeux brillants et son sourire ne quittait pas son visage. Il reporta son attention sur Milan qui le regardait déjà lui aussi souriant. Il lui répondit de la même manière et continua à manger en riant de Liam dont Niall aimait agacer sous le regard amoureux de son copain. Lui aussi souhaitait rencontrer la personne qui le ferait sentir heureux et complet, mais il attendait le signe, le petit quelque chose qui faisait en sorte que cet homme serait différent des autres. Ils terminèrent de manger, puis aidèrent à ramasser la table avant d'indiquer qu'ils partaient tous pour le skate parc. Ils allèrent chacun de leur côté récupérer leur skate puis se réunir à leur endroit de prédilection. L'endroit était désert et ils pouvaient faire ce que bon ils voulaient. Ils sautèrent sur leur planche et chacun se mirent à faire différentes figures, parfois réussi, parfois manqué, mais leurs rires résonnaient dans la place. 

 

-Hey Louis, je pari que tu n'arriverais pas rouler sur toute la longueur de la barre, s'écria Zayn. 

-Ah ouais, et on pari quoi?

-Si tu réussis je ferai ce que tu veux pendant une journée et si c'est l'inverse tu feras ce que je veux pendant une journée. 

-Je savais bien que tu fantasmais sur mon cul Malik!

-T'inquiète Tommo, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut avec mon petit blond, ton cul tu peux le garder. 

-Mais oui, mais oui, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mon cul reste le plus magnifique de tous, dit Louis avant de se lancer à toute vitesse. 

 

Cependant, en sautant pour aller se poser sur la rampe, il manqua son atterrissage et tomba lourdement au sol, la tête amortissant le choque. 

-Louis! S'écria Liam qui était tout proche.

 

Il s'approcha rapidement du châtain, bientôt rejoint par le couple. Louis était par terre, les yeux fermés et ne bougeait plus, la seule chose qui le rassurait un tant soit peu, fut qu'il respirait. Ils tentèrent de le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. 

 

-Merde! Appelle un ambulance Niall!

-C'est à cause de moi...

-Mais non Zayn, arrête de culpabiliser pour ça, on a pas besoin de ça, surtout que tu n'y est pour rien, dit Liam.

 

Niall revint vers eux toujours au téléphone avec les secours. 

 

-Oui il respire

-...

-Est-ce qu'il est blessé quelque part les gars?

-Il y a du sang derrière sa tête, dit Liam.

-Derrière la tête, mais on l'a pas bougé, donc c'est difficile de savoir. 

-...

-Parfait... Ils seront bientôt là!

 

Au loin on pouvait entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance qui arrivait, dire qu'ils étaient stressés étaient peu dire. Niall continuait de répondre aux questions que lui posait la dame au téléphone et Zayn parlait à Louis lui demandant de se réveiller et en s'excusant. Les paramédics se stationnèrent près d'eux et deux hommes en descendirent. Immédiatement ils emmenèrent une civière et Niall pu enfin raccrocher après avoir rassurer la dame que les secours étaient arrivés, puis appela Jay pour l'informer de la situation. 

 

-Que s'est-il passé, demanda un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-Il a mal atterrit et il a tombé sur la tête, depuis il ne bouge plus, répondit Liam.

-Parfait, Johnny ça nous prend un collier cervical et il faut faire attention de ne pas trop le bouger.

 

Les deux hommes bougeaient en harmonie sachant ce qu'ils avaient à faire. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut, Louis était sur la civière, bien attaché. Ils partirent avec lui et seul Liam embarqua avec lui, Niall et Zayn attendaient Jay et Milan qui passaient les chercher avant de partir pour l'hôpital. 

 

* * *

 

Liam était seul dans la salle d'attente, Louis ayant été amener dans une salle d'examen. Il fut cependant bien vite rejoint par Jay, Milan, Zayn et Niall qui se ruèrent sur lui.

 

-As-tu des nouvelles? Est-ce qu'on peut le voir?

-Non Jay, je suis désolé, j'ai essayé d'avoir des renseignements, mais ils ne pouvaient rien me dire puisque je ne suis pas de la famille, mais peut-être que tu pourras leur soutirer quelque chose. 

 

Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières, elle expliqua la situation et une femme lui répondit qu'elle essaierait de leur envoyer quelqu'un rapidement puisqu'elle même n'était pas au courant de la situation présente. Jay revint vers eux tandis que l'infirmière partit derrière deux portes. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'un jeune homme franchisse ces mêmes portes. Il avait les cheveux bouclés, assez grand de taille, les yeux verts et on pouvait facilement devinez qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures en salle de sport. Il s'avança vers eux et leur sourit amicalement.

 

-Êtes-vous là pour Louis Tomlinson?

-Oui, répondirent-ils tous en se levant. 

-Comment va-t-il? demanda Jay.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien, plus de peur que de mal. Il souffre d'une cheville foulée, quelques éraflures et d'une légère commotion, mais rien de grave. Nous le garderons en observation cette nuit et il sera libre demain. 

-Oh mon dieu! Merci beaucoup...

-Styles, Docteur Harry Styles. 

-Merci Docteur Styles, pouvons-nous le voir?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je ne pourrai vous donner que quelques minutes avec lui vu les heures tardives, mais je vous invite à revenir demain dès 10h00. 

-Sans problème, nous comprenons, dit Milan en resserrant son bras autour de Jay. 

 

Ils suivirent l'homme jusqu'à la chambre où Louis était couché. Le collier cervical lui avait été retiré et seul quelques pansements étaient visibles. Il était réveillé et semblait fatigué. Lorsqu'ils les vit entrer dans la chambre, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

 

-Faites pas cette tête.

-Oh toi alors, dit Jay en se précipitant vers lui, ne refait plus jamais ça! Interdit de refaire du skateboard pour le restant de tes jours.

-Mama... arrête, ce n'est qu'un petit accident. 

-Tout de même, ce fut assez stressant, dit Milan en lui serrant l'épaule avec affection. 

 

Louis regarda ses amis et vit immédiatement l'air coupable de Zayn.

 

-Alors ce pari?

 

Zayn releva la tête vers lui et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis il fit quelques pas vers lui. 

 

-Tu n'as pas réussi à traverser toute la rampe, dit-il, tu as donc perdu. 

-Zayn franchement! s'exclama Niall, il n'y a pas de pari qui tient.

-J'ai perdu alors.

-Tu dois faire tout ce que je te demande, premièrement je te demande de guérir rapidement et deuxièmement de me pardonner.

-T'es beau, mais tellement stupide, j'ai pas à te pardonner, mais je vais faire ce que je peux pour guérir le plus rapidement possible. 

-Merci Louis. 

 

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre près de la porte et tout les regards se posèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Harry se trouvait à l'entré l'air désolé.

 

-Je vais devoir vous demander de quitter, il se fait tard et Louis a besoin de repos. 

 

Jay se tourna vers son fils et l'embrassa sur le front.

 

-Nous reviendrons demain mon chéri, repose toi. 

 

Tout le monde lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et sortirent de la chambre non sans un dernier salut et un sourire envers Harry. Ce dernier, une fois la chambre vide des invités, ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du patient. 

 

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Fatigué

-C'est tout à fait normal, tu as une commotion. Comment va ta cheville?

-Pour l'instant je ne sens rien, mais les médicaments doivent faire encore effet. 

-Oui effectivement, c'est bon signe, ça veut dire que la dose est bien ajusté et qu'en un rien de temps tu seras tout neuf. Je vais quand même la vérifier pour m'assurer que l'enflure n'a pas augmenté.

 

Il souleva la couverture de Louis, puis prit son pied dans ses mains avec douceur. Il regarda de chaque côté, tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, puis après avoir bien vérifier il le relâcha.

 

-Tout est bien, l'enflure n'a pas augmenté, je vais maintenant regarder tes plaies et m'assurer que tu n'as pas besoin de nouveau pansements. 

 

Il se leva et fit le tour de chaque blessure. Ses mains se promenèrent sur le corps de Louis qui rougissait de gêne face au beau médecin. Les frissons se mêlèrent à son état et si les rougeurs passèrent inaperçus, la chair de poule était plus difficile à cacher puisque l'homme passait son corps au peigne fin. Le médecin releva la tête vers le jeune homme et leur regard se croisèrent l'instant d'un moment avant que Louis ne baisse la tête. 

 

-Tout semble en état Louis, je vais maintenant te laisser dormir, c'est moi qui est de garde cette nuit, je passerai m'assurer que tout va bien. 

-Merci.

 

Harry se releva et sourit à Louis avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de quitter la chambre, prenant soin de fermer au passage la lumière. Louis le regarda partir, les joues en feu. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir ainsi? C'était son médecin, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire avec ça. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil le gagner enfin.

 

* * *

 

Harry sortit et referma la porte, pour se retrouver face à Sheryl qui lui souriait les sourcils relevés. 

 

-Que me vaut se sourire?

 

Elle se mit à ses côtés et marcha avec lui, sans le quitter des yeux. 

 

-Tu vas repasser vérifier s'il va bien?

-Oui pourquoi?

-C'est le bouleau des infirmières, plus précisément mon bouleau.

-Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir? soupira-t-il

-Nul part Harry, seulement je voulais dire qu'il était très mignon. 

-Sheryl!

-Je te le laisse, bonne soirée Harry, dit-elle en lui envoya un baisé soufflé.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laissez des commentaires :D

La nuit n'avait pas été des plus facile, avec tout le monde qui entrait dans la chambre pour s'occuper de son voisin de lit. Heureusement pour lui, la seule personne qui était entrée le voir n'était autre que son médecin. Il était très doux et prenait de ses nouvelles tout en prenant le temps de discuter avec lui, ce que Louis appréciait. Au petit matin, Harry vint lui rendre une dernière visite. 

 

\- Bon matin Louis! 

\- À toi aussi Harry.

\- Comment te sens tu ce matin? 

\- Bien, un peu mal à la tête, mais ma cheville va bien. 

\- Parfait, les tests ont démontré que tout est beau pour toi et tu pourras rentrer chez toi au courant de la journée, j'ai déjà appelé ta mère et elle m'a dit de te prévenir que ce serait Milan qui viendrait te chercher en après-midi.

\- En après-midi! C'est long...

\- Je suis désolé Louis, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'es pas dans la pire des situations, imagine toi que ta commotion ait été plus grave, tu aurais pu resté ici beaucoup plus longtemps. 

-Je sais, excuse moi. Tu n'es sans doute pas venu pour me dire ça.

\- Je suis venu te dire au-revoir, mon quart de travail est terminé, je suis heureux que tu te portes mieux. 

\- Merci pour tout Harry, je vais mieux grâce à toi et ton équipe. 

\- Je dois y aller, mais sache que si tu as le moindre problème tu peux appeler et demander à me parler ou même tu peux passer directement.

-C'est gentil, je retiens l'information, sourit Louis les joues tintées de rose.

Harry sourit devant l'air timide de Louis. Il devait avouer que le jeune homme était plutôt mignon, mais malheureusement 10 ans les séparait l'un de l'autre, c'était beaucoup trop pour qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans s'intéresse à lui. Il se secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis reporta son attention sur Louis qui le regardait toujours.

 

-Alors, je te souhaite une bonne convalescence, bye Louis.

-Bye Harry.

 

Le bouclé quitta la pièce sous le regard de Louis qui se recoucha dans son lit en soupirant. Tout un avant-midi seul, il allait s'emmerder pour sûr et Harry qui partait, le seul point positif à rester ici. Malgré qu'il avait été dérangé toute la nuit, le fait que c'était par son médecin ne l'avait pas autant dérangé que ça. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'homme était très attirant et provoquait chez lui les mêmes réaction qu'une jeune adolescente devant un garçon pour la première fois, il voulait à la fois le garder auprès de lui, mais il se sentait un peu intimidé, donc il voulait aussi qu'il parte. Il était un peu déstabilisé. Un homme, un infirmier à en juger par son uniforme, entra dans la chambre et vint lui donner de l’acétaminophène pour son mal de tête et un relaxant musculaire. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter par le sommeil. 

 

* * *

 

Milan alla signer les papiers de départ de Louis et prit les médicaments qu'il allait devoir lui donner afin que sa cheville et sa tête ne lui fasse pas trop mal, puis paya tout les frais d’hôpital directement sur place, puis se rendit dans la chambre du châtain. Louis était dans son lit, vêtu de ses vêtements, en entendant les pas de l'homme il tourna la tête et sourit en reconnaissant son beau-père... Pouvait-il l'appeler ainsi? Ce dernier s'avança près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. 

 

-Bonjour Louis

-Milan!

-Prêt à partir?

-Plus que prêt, tu peux me donner mes béquille s'il te plaît.

 

L'homme se retourna vers sa droite et prit les deux objets que Louis venait de lui demander. Le jeune homme se leva du lit, suivit de Milan et les deux partirent vers la sortie. Une fois devant l'accueil, Louis voulu se rendre vers le bureau, mais se rendit compte que Milan partait vers la sortie. 

 

-Heu... Nous devons aller signer les papiers, dit Louis.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout est signer, j'ai ta médication et tes frais médicaux sont payés.

-Quoi!? Mais...

-Louis, dit Milan en s'approchant de lui, Ne t'en fait pas avec ça, j'ai de quoi payer et cela me fait plaisir, nous sommes une famille maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète de rien, je vais m'occuper de toi, tu ne manqueras de rien et je ferai en sorte d'être tout se dont tu as besoin.

-D'être quoi?

-Allez Louis, il faut rentrer, avec ta commotion ce n'est pas bon pour toi d'être debout trop longtemps, l'important c'est que tu ne t'inquiète pas d'accord?

-Oui, c'est bon, merci Milan. 

 

L'homme sourit et sortit, suivant le pas de Louis. Il était si précieux. Oui, ce qualificatif lui allait à merveille, précieux. 

 

* * *

 

Johanna regarda l'heure sur sa montre de poche et vit qu'il était déjà 14h00. Elle partit donc, prenant soin de saluer ses collègues. Elle terminait plus tôt aujourd'hui car elle avait rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'école de Louis. Étant infirmière dans une maison pour personnes âgées, elle avait prit entente avec son patron et ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, qu'elle pouvait prendre tout le temps dont elle avait besoin. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se rendit à l'établissement scolaire, en un peu moins de 20 minutes. En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle fut accueillit par une femmes derrière un comptoir.

 

-Bonjour à vous! Vous devez être madame Poulston.

-Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Baxter.

-Asseyez-vous, il sera à vous dans quelques minutes. 

 

Johanna fit ce que la femme lui demanda et souhaita silencieusement que cela fonctionne. Louis avait toujours eut d'excellente notes à l'école et il ne restait plus que les examens, alors si le directeur était d'accord, Louis pourrait les faire à la maison afin qu'il ne soit pas retardé. Elle croisa les doigts et souffla au même moment où un homme apparu au pas de la porte à sa droite.

 

-Madame Poulston, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

 

* * *

 

Louis était de retour dans son lit et soupira d'aise. Malgré qu'il avait aimé la présence de son médecin, un peu de tranquillité ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se positionna confortablement dans son lit et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il bougea sa cheville. Au mème moment, Milan passa le pas de la porte, un verre à la main et ses médicaments dans l'autre. 

 

-Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment. 

-Oui j'ai plutôt mal.

-Tient prend les, ça te calmera et tu pourras dormir, dit-il en s’asseyant sur le lit à côté de Louis. 

 

Louis prit les médicaments que lui tendait Milan et les avala aussitôt. Il redonna le verre vide à Milan qui le déposa sur la petite table de chevet. Le plus jeune se cala confortablement dans le lit et ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Il succomba au sommeil en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait. Milan resta assis à regarder Louis. Il leva la main et la posa dans les cheveux châtain de l'endormit, s'émerveillant du fait qu'ils étaient doux, soyeux, à l'image de leur propriétaire. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Il retira sa main du visage de Louis lorsque ce dernier remua dans son sommeil. Il se leva lorsqu'il entendit le son de la sonnette d'entrée. D'un pas furieux il alla ouvrir la porte d'un seul coup. De l'autre côté se tenait l'un des amis de Louis, Zayn si sa mémoire était bonne. Ce dernier souriait et voulu entrer, mais Milan lui barra le passage. 

 

-Pardon de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais...

-Retourne chez toi! Louis vient de s'endormir et il n'est pas en état de te recevoir. 

-Désolé, mais...

-La prochaine fois cogne à la porte au lieu de sonner, tu aurais pu le réveiller!

 

Zayn ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. N'attendant aucune réponse de sa part, Milan referma la porte et laissa un Zayn encore plus surpris sur le seuil de la porte. Mais pour qui se prenait cet homme? Comment pouvait-il savoir que Louis dormait? Ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres de Milan, il fit demi tour et appela aussitôt Liam pour le prévenir de venir le rejoindre chez Niall. 

 

* * *

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux au matin et bailla tout en s'étirant. Il y avait bien quelque chose de bien à tout ça c'est qu'il pouvait dormir. Sa mère lui avait dit, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'il allait pouvoir faire ses examens à domicile. Il devait donc étudier ses notes afin d'être prêt pour le lendemain. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il passait ses journées le nez dans ses bouquins, 4 jours qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis non plus. Ils lui manquaient, mais Milan avait gardé son téléphone cellulaire puisque ce n'était pas bon pour ses maux de têtes. Sa mère lui avait confirmé que ce n'était pas conseillé et qu'il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté s'il voulait se remettre de sa commotion. 

Soupirant d’ennuis, il se leva pour aller faire sa toilette dans sa salle de bain ainsi que faire ses besoins du matin. Aujourd'hui il n'était pas question qu'il étudie ou son cerveau allait tomber en compote. Une fois prêt, il se rendit vers l'escalier et entreprit de descendre doucement, quoi qu'avec ses béquille il lui était impossible d'aller rapidement. 

 

-Bon matin Louis

-Bon matin! Mama n'est pas là?

-Elle est sortie chercher de petites pâtisseries pour le déjeuner, elle m'a dit et je la site, ma seule journée de congé ne se passera pas à faire de la bouffe. 

-Oui, c'est bien mama, sourit Louis. Dit Milan, je pourrais avoir mon téléphone pour quelques minutes? J'aimerais parler avec les gars. 

-Je ne crois pas que...

-Je suis rentrée! Se fit entendre la voix de Jay de l'entrée. Est-ce que Louis est levé? Parce que les viennoiseries sont encore chaudes et...

 

La femme entra dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant les deux hommes debout. Elle avait un sac en papier de couleur brune dans les bras. 

 

-Regardez qui j'ai rencontré la-bas, dit-elle en se tassant sur le côté.

 

Une touffe de cheveux bouclés apparut dérière elle. Louis sentit tout son corps se tendre et son coeur manquer un battement. Il pouvait facilement reconnaître ces boucles, ces épaules, ce visage, bref cet homme n'importe où, n'importe quand. 

 

-Bonjour Louis

-Bonjour Harry... je veux dire docteur Styles...

-Non! Harry ça va, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas?

-Non, bien sûr que non...

-Je l'ai invité à déjeuner avec nous, il me posait des questions sur ta convalescence et je me suis dit pourquoi pas l'inviter pour qu'il constate par lui même. 

 

Louis ne savait pas comment réagir, heureux que le beau docteur prenne de ses nouvelles ou gêné par sa présence? Mais depuis quand lui, Louis Tomlinson était-il à ce point gêné? Il devait se ressaisir et rapidement sinon c'était la fin pour lui. 

 

-Tu devrais t'asseoir mon chéri.

-Mama, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus.

-Je sais, mais fait moi plaisir et assis toi, nous allons apporter le nécessaire et tu pourras tenir compagnie à notre invité.

 

Louis fit un petit signe à sa mère, puis se tourna en direction de la salle à manger, il commença à avancer et tourna la tête par dessus son épaule pour regarder Harry. 

 

-Tu n'as qu'a me suivre, vaut mieux écouter ce que ma mère dit. 

 

Le rire grave de l'homme donna des frissons à Louis qui continua à avancer après s'être assuré que le médecin le suivait. Ils prirent place face l'un à l'autre et s'en suivit un petit silence gêné.

 

-Alors, commença Harry, comment vas-tu?

-Bien, beaucoup mieux. J'ai de moins en moins mal à la tête et j'arrive à me concentrer beaucoup plus longtemps. 

-Bien, et ta fatigue?

-Je n'ai pas eut besoin de sieste hier, je sens que j'ai plus d'énergie qu'avant également. 

-Heureux de l'apprendre et pour ta cheville?

-Elle est encore sensible, mais l'enflure a diminué de beaucoup.

-C'est normal, tu en auras pour un mois avant que tu sois remis au complet, mais avec ce que tu me dis je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi, je suis même très heureux par ce que tu me dis. 

-Oui moi aussi, et toi Harry, comment vas-tu?

-Bien, beaucoup de boulot, mais je ne m'en plaint pas, j'aime mon job. 

 

Ils furent interrompu par le couple qui entrèrent dans la pièce les bras chargé de victuailles. Une fois la table mise, les discutions fusèrent sauf pour Milan qui gardait le silence. Personne ne s'en formalisa à part Harry qui lui jetait quelques regards et se rendit qu'à chaque fois qu'il regardait en sa direction, l'homme avait déjà les yeux sur lui. Harry n'en fit pas plus de cas, se disant que Milan était plus du genre observateur. Une fois le repas terminé, Louis se leva et regarda Harry.

 

-Vo... voudrais-tu venir avec moi à l'extérieur?

 

Harry le regardait silencieusement, quelque peu surpris de la demande du jeune homme. 

 

-Enfin... Il fait beau dehors et je me suis dis que peut-être...

-J'adorerais ça, si vous êtes bien sûr d'accord, dit Harry en regardant Jay et Milan.

 

La femme sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du médecin.

 

-Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici Harry.

-Merci beaucoup.

 

Louis récupéra ses béquilles et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Les deux hommes prirent place au soleil et commencèrent à discuter, plus aucune trace de gêne. Louis lui raconta pour le reste de son année scolaire tandis qu'Harry lui parlait de son travail. Les sujets se suivirent et chacun en apprit sur l'autre de manière très naturelle. Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire des blagues de bas étage que lui racontait le brun et ce dernier lui en racontait que pour entendre le rire magnifique du jeune homme. Voir ses yeux se fermer parce qu'il riait trop, les petites rides qui s'y formait, la main qu'il levait devant sa bouche pour rire, bref tout ce qui formait Louis Tomlinson. Harry savait que c'était peine perdu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sous le charme de son ex patient. 

 

-Je vais devoir partir, je suis attendu pour l'après-midi chez des amis pour la fête de leur fille, mais je suis content de t'avoir revu Louis.

-Moi aussi...

-Si tu veux, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se revoit...

-Oui! s'empressa de répondre Louis. J'aimerais aussi te revoir. 

\- On pourrait s'échanger nos numéros de téléphone?

\- Je n'ai pas le mien, ils disent que ce n'est pas bon pour moi vu mon état. 

-Il n'y a plus de danger, je vais leur en glisser un mot en sortant, mais tu peux toujours entrer ton numéro dans mon cellulaire, ainsi je pourrai te texter et tu auras le mien.

-D'accord.

 

Harry tendit son portable à Louis qui entra son numéro, puis le redonna à son propriétaire qui le remit dans sa poche de jean. 

 

-Bonne journée Louis, dit Harry en se penchant pour lui embrasser la joue.

 

Sans que le châtain n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry disparu. Il leva la main et toucha sa joue, là où les lèvres du médecin s'étaient posées. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il sentit son visages se teinter de rouge, remerciant le ciel d'être seul à l'extérieur. Ne restait plus qu'à récupérer son téléphone, il lui semblait qu'il avait tant de choses à raconter à ses amis. Il souffla et se laissa retomber sur la chaise longue, la tête pleine d'un bouclé plus beau que beau.


	6. Chapitre 6

Milan passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et son regard chercha Louis qui était toujours assis sur l'une des chaises extérieures. Le plus jeune avait les yeux fermés et un petit sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres. 

 

-Tout va bien? 

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux et reconnu son beau-père. Il se redressa et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. L'homme exécuta sa requête et vint prendre place à ses côtés. 

 

-Alors? Il a pu te dire si tout va bien?

-Oui, il a regarder ma cheville et selon lui tout va bien. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je vais pouvoir récupérer mon cellulaire. 

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre de la petite conversation que Harry a eut avec Jay. 

-Donc...

-Je voulais juste être certain que tu étais bel et bien en état pour que je te le donne.

-Milan, vraiment ça me touche, mais il me semble que d'avoir l'accord de mon médecin devrait être suffisant pour que tu me le redonne.

 

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme qui lui faisait face et il ferma les yeux. 

 

-Et bien Louis, tu vas devoir apprendre que ce n'est pas parce que cet homme t'a donné son accord que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

 

Louis ouvrit la bouche puis la referma ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Milan semblait... irrité part la situation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ni pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. 

 

-Heu... Milan? Tu es sérieux là? 

-Louis, ce n'est pas bon pour ta tête.

-Excuse moi Milan, mais là je veux mon téléphone, il me semble que j'ai été assez patient, maintenant je vais mieux, Harry m'a dit que je pouvais l'utiliser sans problème alors je vais le reprendre que tu sois d'accord ou pas. 

 

Louis se leva et avec l'aide de ses béquille quitta l'endroit pour retourner à l'intérieur. Sa mère se tenait toujours dans la cuisine terminant de ranger les dernières choses restantes. 

 

-Lo...

-Mon téléphone, où est-il?

-Oui, Harry nous a...

-Où il est?! La coupa à nouveau Louis.

-Dans le bureau de Milan pourquoi? répondit sa mère d'une petite voix.

 

Sans même répondre, Louis se dirigea vers le bureau qui se trouvait sur ce même étage. Il entra à l'intérieur et là sur le dessus se trouvait son cellulaire. Il le prit et ressortit sans même prendre le temps de refermer la porte, puis tant bien que mal, se mit à gravir les escaliers qui le mèneraient à l'étage, là où se trouvait les chambres. Une fois sur son lit, il s'allongea sur le dos et plaça son téléphone à la hauteur de ses yeux. La batterie était pleine et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de notifications autre que sur des applications peu importantes. Cela lui paru étrange, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas touché depuis son accident. Il décida tout de même d'aller vérifier ses messages textes et il fut surpris de voir que Zayn, Liam et Niall avaient tentés de le rejoindre. Ce qui voulait dire que Milan ou sa mère avaient été lire ses messages. Sans plus attendre, il répondit au message de ses amis. Bien entendu, Zayn fut le premier à répondre. 

 

«Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ton silence radio, je croyais que tu nous en voulais»

«Mais non, c'est Milan qui avait mon téléphone»

«Quand même, c'était long. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on parle»

«Oh ça l'aire grave»

«En fait je sais pas, tout va dépendre de ce que tu vas me répondre»

«Et tu peux m'expliquer part texto ou pas?»

«Oui, sans problème, je suis passé te voir il y a quelques jours et Milan m'a retourné chez moi comme un mal propre, prétextant que tu dormais et que j'étais irresponsable de passer te voir parce que j'aurais pu te réveiller»

«Quoi!? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire! T'inquiète, je vais régler ce problème, je vais lui en parler, il m'a trop mit en colère là!»

 

Quelques coups frappés à la porte lui fit relever les yeux de son cellulaire et ils se posèrent sur la porte à sa droite. 

 

-Louis? C'est Milan.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler? Je t'ai aussi apporté ton médicament.

Il reporta son attention sur son cellulaire qui venait de vibrer dans ses mains.

 

«J'ai trop hâte qu'on se voit, les gars aussi»

«Je vous promet de vous inviter très prochainement, là je dois te laisser, Milan veut me parler et je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour régler quelques problèmes, mais maintenant que j'ai à nouveau mon téléphone on se donne des nouvelles. Vous me manquez aussi les gars»

«Oui, sans problème, à plus mec»

«Bye mon Zaynou» 

-Tu peux entrer, dit Louis en déposant son portable à ses côtés.

 

L'homme n'attendit pas plus et ouvrit la porte pour la refermer une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers le lit et prit place à côté de Louis, lui faisant face, la jambe gauche toujours au sol. Il lui donna ensuite le verre d'eau et la petite pilule blanche, que le châtain prit immédiatement. Il déposa ensuite le verre sur la petite table de chevet à ses côtés et reporta son attention sur Milan qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. 

 

-Écoute Louis, je suis sincèrement désolé si je t'ai mis en colère, ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est juste que j'ai de la difficulté à me convaincre que tu vas bien. Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça, je n'ai pas d'enfant et je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir... tu comprend?

-Je veux bien comprendre Milan, mais tu dois y mettre du tient. Si je te dis que je vais bien, c'est que je vais bien, si Harry te dis que je suis ok, alors tu dois le croire d'accord?

-Oui, je... je vais faire de mon mieux.

-Oh! Je voulais aussi te parler de Zayn, il est passé récemment?

-Oui, il y a quelques jours.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

-Parce que tu n'allais pas bien à ce moment et tu venais de t'endormir après l'une de tes migraines, alors je ne voulais te déranger, tu semblais épuisé et j'ai tout simplement oublié de t'en reparler par la suite. 

 

Louis baissa les yeux, se souvenant des premiers jours où il avait constamment des maux de tête. Ils étaient très douloureux et il en ressortait épuisé. Il pouvait comprendre l'attitude de Milan. 

 

-C'est bien, mais maintenant s'il passe, ou un autre des gars, tu pourras les laissé entrer.

-Mais oui, d'ailleurs tu devrais les inviter après tes examens.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, merci Milan et désolé pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je te comprend tout à fait, tu avais tout les droits d'agir comme tu l'as fait. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop chercher ton cellulaire, je l'avais laissé à la vue. 

-Oui, c'est bon, mais dit moi, est-ce que tu as lu mes messages?

-Non, mais j'avoue les avoir ouvert sans le vouloir, mais je ne les ai pas lu, rassure-toi, sourit Milan. 

 

Louis sourit à son tour avant de lâcher un bâillement. Il s'étira doucement, puis se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son lit. 

 

-Tu devrais faire une petite sieste, tu as l'aire épuisé. 

-Oui, je veux bien. Merci Milan.

 

L'homme se leva et alla embrasser le front du plus jeune restant ses lèvres quelques secondes, puis repartit de la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et resta appuyé sur celle-ci quelques instant en soupirant de soulagement. Louis était tellement parfait et précieux.

 

* * *

 

Harry arriva chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son sofa. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait fait, il avait proposer à Louis de se revoir. Le plus fous dans cette histoire, c'est que le jeune homme avait accepté. Il allait devoir en parler avec Sheryl, elle était toujours de bon conseil et elle était la seule à connaître Louis, ce qui lui donnait un petit avantage. Soupirant, il se releva et alla chercher le cadeau qu'il avait acheter à Lux pour son anniversaire. Sa journée était loin d'être terminé et il était déjà épuisé.

 

Une fois dans sa voiture, il appela Sheryl sur son Bluetooth. Cette dernière répondit assez rapidement. 

 

-Alors mon beau Harry, que me vaut le plaisir de ce téléphone?

-D'abord, allo à toi, oui je vais bien merci, deuxièmement, je crois que je suis dans la merde. 

 

Le rire de la femme se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs de la voiture ce qui arracha un petit sourire au médecin. 

 

-Ah la la, qu'as-tu fait encore?

-J'ai déjeuné avec Louis et sa famille et au moment de partir je lui ai proposer qu'on se revois.

-Quoi?! Louis dans le genre Louis Tomlinson ton petit patient chou chou?!

-Oui Sheryl, je n'aurais pas dû...

-Et il a dit quoi?!

-Qu'il était d'accord

 

Une exclamation de joie lui répondit! Il aurait dût se douter que l'infirmière serait d'accord avec cette histoire.

 

-Mais Sheryl! C'est pas bien tout ça.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est jeune et je suis vieux!

-Ce qui ne faut pas entendre! Harry, laisse toi aller un peu, je ne vois pas ce qui est si mal à se laisser aller un peu, tu es encore jeune et merveilleux, toi aussi tu as droit de vivre des choses. 

-Sheryl, il a 17 ans... Il ne fa...

-Harry! Mais arrête donc un peu, ses parents t'aiment, Louis t'apprécie, il te connaît assez pour te faire confiance et tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne qui va prendre avantage de lui. 

-Jamais!

-Ben voilà! Maintenant arrête de t'en faire et regarde où ça peut te mener avant de paniquer. Je te laisse maintenant, mais on en reparlera d'accord. 

-Merci Sheryl, prend soin de toi.

 

Il raccrocha et soupirant pour une énième fois aujourd'hui. Sa tête était pleine de pensées en tout genre et il était encore trop tôt pour prendre une décision maintenant. Sheryl avait raison, il devait laisser aller les choses, ne pas courir avant de marcher. Assez rapidement il arriva chez Louise où il se gara sur le côté de la rue. Des ballons roses étaient accrochés sur la devanture de la maison ne donnant aucun doute qu'il était à la bonne place. Il pouvait entendre la musique jouer et les rires des enfants provenant de la cours arrière. Il s'y rendit directement et fut accueillit par un petit cris aiguë.

 

-Harry!!!

 

Il eut tout juste le temps de se pencher et de réceptionner la petite fille qui lui sauta dans les bras le serrant fort contre elle. 

 

-Hey bien! Si ce n'est pas la plus belle de toutes. Bon anniversaire ma puce.

-Merci Harry.

 

Il la redéposa au sol et lui donna son cadeau qu'elle prit avant de repartir près de ses amis pour le déballer. Le bouclé alla ensuite rejoindre la mère de la petite fille, la prenant dans ses bras à son tour. Il salua les autres personnes présentes se disant que malgré tout, cette après-midi était plus que bienvenue, il avait ainsi quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il se mit à discuter avec tout le monde, tout en gardant une image d'un jeune homme aux yeux magnifiquement bleu dans un petit coin, ce dernier refusant de le quitter.


	7. Chapitre 7

3 semaines s'étaient passées et Louis avait mit de côté ses béquilles. Sa cheville était encore un peu sensible, surtout en fin de journée, mais il pouvait marché dessus sans problème. Il avait passé pu passer ses examens finaux avec succès à domicile, puisque sa mère avait prit arrangement avec son directeur. Un enseignant était venu chez lui et avait surveillé Louis. Ce dernier avait terminé cette journée épuisé, mais heureux que ce soit terminé. Zayn, Niall et Liam étaient venu quelque fois chez lui, à son plus grand bonheur. Retrouver ses amis lui avait fait plaisir et Milan s'était même excusé auprès de Zayn qui avait comprit la réaction de l'homme. Lui et Harry avaient échangé quelques textos et ils devaient se voir le soir même. Le médecin l'avait invité au restaurant et Louis n'avait pu se résoudre à dire non, il savait bien que l'homme était plus vieux que lui, il devait passer pour un gamin à ses yeux, mais passer du temps avec lui était tout ce qu'il désirait. Il ignorait pourquoi Harry s'intéressait à lui, mais il allait profiter au maximum de ces moments avec lui, même s'il allait souffrir quand le bouclé se désintéresserait lui. Louis sortit donc de la salle de bain, un jogging ample et un t-shirt lâche au collet échancré sur le dos. Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit à la cuisine. Sa mère travaillait aujourd'hui, une collègue était malade et elle faisait plus d'heures à la résidence. Milan était assis à la table de la cuisine devant son ordinateur portable, ses lunettes sur son nez. Il releva la tête quand Louis entra dans la pièce. 

-Ah Louis! Comment vas-tu?  
-Bien, merci Milan, je suis quand même un peu nerveux.   
-Nerveux...?  
-Pour ce soir, avec Harry.

Les yeux de Milan prirent une teinte plus foncé et un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il se leva et alla vers la cafetière, emportant sa tasse vide. 

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, tu ne le connais pas.  
-C'est pourquoi je vais manger avec lui, apprendre à mieux le connaître.  
-Je sais que ta mère à donné son accord, mais...  
-Milan, je ne te connaissais pas et j'ai accepté de venir habiter avec toi, ai-je bien fait?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme et il acquiesça. 

-Oui, c'est bon tu as gagné, mais tu m'appelle au moindre problème.  
-Oui Milan, arrête de t'en faire.

Louis s'étira pour prendre une tasse, mais la tablette était trop haute pour lui, il se monta sur la pointe des pieds, mais rien à faire. Il sentit une chaleur dans son dos, puis un corps se presser contre lui. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et voulu se tasser, mais le corps de Milan l'en empêchait. 

-Voilà pour toi Louis, fit la voix grave de l'homme près de son oreille en lui tendant une tasse.   
-M-merci...

Milan retourna s'asseoir et Louis se concentra à faire son thé en reprenant ses esprits. Pourquoi Milan s'était collé à lui ainsi? «Pour te donner une tasse imbécile» fit sa conscience. Louis roula des yeux devant sa propre stupidité, il était vraiment temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, la simple proximité d'un autre corps masculin au sien et il se mettait dans tous ses états. Une fois son thé terminé, il alla prendre place près de Milan.

-Au fait Louis, je suis en train de remplir ton formulaire d'embauche pour la banque, je vais avoir besoin de quelques renseignements de plus. 

Louis répondit avec joie aux petites question de Milan, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir travailler avec lui. Un job d'été de cette qualité était rare, de plus il n'avait pas à s’inquiéter du transport puisque Milan et lui allait voyager ensemble et son beau-père allait être son patron. Son attention fut attiré par son téléphone qui vibra. Il regarda l'écran et vit le nom de Harry apparaître dessus. Un sourire prit place sur son visage et sentit une chaleur s'étendre dans son corps. Milan regarda Louis se concentrer sur son cellulaire, il avait remarqué le nom qui s'était affiché sur l'écran et il serra les poings, même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, ce médecin le dérangeait. Déjà qu'il allait le voir le soir même, ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille. 

-Louis, que dirais-tu de commencer demain?

Le châtain releva la tête, laissant son cellulaire sur la table après avoir appuyé sur «envoyé», et sourit de toute ses dents. 

-Tu crois que je suis prêt?  
-Tu es parfait pour ce job Lou. D'ailleurs que dirais-tu d'aller faire les boutiques pour te trouver des vêtements de travail?  
-Je suis désolé Milan, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer de beaux vêtement...  
-On ne s'est pas bien comprit ici, je t'amène et je paye.  
-Non, je peux pas accepter!  
-Allez, s'il te plaît, ça me ferait plaisir!

Ne le laissant pas répondre, l'homme se leva et prit le bras de Louis le levant de la chaise. Il le conduisit jusqu'à la porte et l'aida à mettre ses chaussures sous les rires de Louis. 

-C'est ok Milan, j'accepte.   
-Merci, une vrai journée juste pour nous, je t'invite pour le lunch et ensuite nous irons nous promener dans les différentes boutiques. Je sais exactement où t'amener, tu vas adorer et les vêtements sont magnifiques, quoi qu'avec toi même le pire des vêtements serait magnifique sur toi.  
-Arrête! franchement... 

Louis rougit et frappa Milan sur l'épaule. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et mit ses deux mains sur les joues de Louis approchant son visage. Il fini par appuyer ses lèvres sur son front, faisant rougir encore plus le cadet. L'adulte se recula et caressa affectueusement le visage de Louis, puis alla à sa voiture. Il attendit quelques instants que Louis remette de ses émotions le sourire aux lèvres, au moins le téléphone du châtain était resté sur la table, ils auraient du temps que pour eux deux. 

 

* * *

Harry regardait pour la énième fois son téléphone, Louis lui avait répondu un peu avant l'heure du repas et depuis plus rien. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas changé d'idée par raport au souper de ce soir. 

-Harry merde! veux-tu lâcher ce maudit téléphone!  
-Désolé Lou...   
-De la façon que tu parles de Louis, je ne crois pas qu'il va changer d'idée, maintenant le pourquoi il ne répond pas à ton dernier message est sans doute parce qu'il ne passe pas sa journée scotché à son écran, il doit être occupé. Ensuite, regarder ton cell à toutes les trente secondes ne le fera pas répondre plus rapidement.   
-Je sais... que veux-tu que je te dise?   
-Lâche le et mange avec moi, parle moi!

Le bouclé sourit et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche. La porte du petit restaurant s'ouvrit ce qui attira son attention et regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui venaient d'entrer. L'un était blond et l'autre avait les cheveux marron, leur visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Puis il su où il les avait vu, ils étaient amis avec Louis. Sentant sûrement un regard sur eux, ils tournèrent les yeux sur lui et lui sourirent. Le blond sautait presque sur place en s'accrochant au bras de son... ami? Harry leur fit un signe de tête et les deux s'approchèrent de lui. Le brun lui tendit la main que Harry s'empressa de prendre. 

-Allo Harry.  
-Allo à vous deux, excusez-moi je ne me rappelle vos noms.  
-Zayn et lui c'est Niall...  
-Son petit ami, nous sommes gay, donc nous n'avons aucun problème avec les couples du même sexe, même si les deux ont une petite différence d'âge. 

Zayn se frappa le front avec sa main et lança un regard d'excuse à Harry qui rougissait. 

-Bref, nous vous laissons terminer votre repas et je te souhaite une belle soirée Harry, ne stress pas trop, Louis a très hâte de te voir, il ne cesse de parler de toi, il en est presque pénible parfois, mais tout ça pour dire que...  
-C'est bon Niall, je ne crois pas que Harry a comprit ce que tu voulais dire. Pardonnez-nous et bonne journée à vous, dit Zayn en tirant Niall à sa suite. 

Une fois à une bonne distance des deux amis, Zayn se tourna vers son petit ami.

-C'était quoi ça?  
-Quoi?  
-Niall...  
-Oh allez Zayn, j'ai rien fait de bien méchant, tu as vu sa réaction, on peut voir qu'il était heureux d'apprendre que Louis avait hâte à ce soir, c'est signe que Harry est sérieux envers notre petit Loulou.

Zayn le regarda les yeux ronds en silence. Il était génial, alors que lui avait seulement vu Niall être... Niall en vrai ce dernier se renseignait subtilement sur les intentions de Harry. Son visage se fendit d'un léger sourire. 

-Zayn? Ça va?

Pour seule réponse, le brun se jeta sur ses lèvres. Non que Niall s'en plaignait, mais cela le prit par surprise, habituellement son compagnon était plutôt du genre privé, ce genre de démonstration en publique était rare. 

-Je t'aime, murmura Zayn contre ses lèvres.  
-Mo-moi aussi, rougit Niall. 

Ils prirent place sur une table et Zayn ne lâcha pas sa main du repas au plus grand plaisir du blond qui aurait pu exploser d'amour en ce moment même. 

 

* * *

-Je crois que nous avons tout, dit Louis en sortant de la boutique. 

Les deux hommes avaient les mains pleines de sacs divers. Milan lui avait acheté non seulement des complets pour le travail, mais également un bon nombre de pantalon, chandails, chemises, maillots de bain, etc. Il lui avait refait une garde-robe complète. 

-Je crois que nous avons tout, sourit le plus vieux. Tu es un réel mannequin Louis, tout t'allait tellement bien, je pourrais facilement tout t'acheter.  
-Arrête Milan, tu me gêne...  
-Hey, accepte les compliments, ils sont mérités. 

Louis sourit et se dirigea vers la Aston Martin grise où il s’assit avec plaisir. Il y avait des sacs plein la voiture et il en était gêné. Milan vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et une fois les sacs placés à l'arrière, il démarra et ils purent rentrer à la maison. Le trajet se passa tranquillement et ils purent atteindre leur domicile en peu de temps. Les deux hommes emmenèrent les nombreux sacs jusqu'à la chambre de Louis et Milan l'aida à ranger ses choses dans son walkin. Une fois terminé, ils redescendirent à la cuisine où Jay se tenait derrière le comptoir en train de couper des légumes divers. 

-Bonjour à vous les garçons, sourit-elle, vous arrivez d'où comme ça?  
-Nous sommes allés faire les boutiques pour que Louis ait quelque chose à porter pour le travail, répondit Milan en allant embrasser la femme sur la tempe.   
-Il m'a littéralement refait une garde-robe mama!  
-C'est pas ma faute, j'aime gâter mon garçon préféré, répondit l'homme en levant les épaules.   
-La prochaine fois, pensez à apporter vos téléphones que je puisse savoir que vous allez bien.  
-Mon cell! s'exclama Louis, je l'ai totalement oublié.  
-Ça me surprend de toi, rigola Jay.   
-Faut croire que je suis de bonne compagnie Louis, dit Milan.

Louis sourit et prit son téléphone pour voir ce qu'il avait manqué. Il y avait plusieurs notifications diverses, mais le message qui le fit réagir fut celui de Harry.

-Merde!  
-Louis, ton langage!  
-Désolé mama, mais j'ai complètement oublié Harry, je dois allé me préparer! 

Le jeune homme sortit de la cuisine et couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Il sélectionna les vêtements qu'il voulait porter pour l'occasion et choisit dans ses nouveautés. Un jean noir aux genoux troués, ainsi qu'une chemise grise à petits pois noir, aux manches courtes. Parfait pour ce soir, ni trop simple, ni trop habillé. Il se dirigea ensuite à la douche où il prit bien soins de frotter partout... sait-on jamais... Il rougit à ses propres pensées et sortit rapidement de la douche. Il se sécha, créma son corps entier, oui il aimait prendre soin de sa peau, et se vêtit pour ensuite se rendre devant le miroir pour dompter cette touffe de cheveux rebelles. Il les sécha à l'aide d'une brosse et les fit relever vers le haut de manière stylé, puis prit la pâte à cheveux, qu'il s'amusa à passer dans sa chevelure avec ses doigts. Lorsqu'il jugea le tout convenable, il prit sa bouteille de parfum et s'en aspergea juste assez pour en dégager une bonne odeur sans toute fois empester la salle au complet. Il se regarda ensuite dans le grand miroir pour juger de l'ensemble et il en fut satisfait. Il prit son porte-feuille qu'il rangea dans sa poches arrière et prit son téléphone qu'il avait fait charger. L'heure indiquait 17h30 et Harry devait passer à 18h00, ce qui lui laissait juste assez de temps pour souffler et calmer ses nerfs. Il prit quelques minutes pour envoyer des messages à ses amis et regarder les différentes notifications. Il redescendit à la cuisine en envoyant un dernier message sur la conversation de groupe qu'il avait avec Niall, Zayn et Liam, chacun lui répondant de passer une bonne soirée et de leur donner des nouvelles dès que possible. Bien sûr Niall en profita pour le charrier et lui dire une tonne de choses les plus salaces pour le faire rougir et rire. 

-Wow! Louis! Tu es magnifique, fit la voix de sa mère en s'approchant de lui. Vous avez beaucoup de goût les garçons.

Milan sourit et s'approcha du jeune homme en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. Il se mordit la lèvres inférieure et hocha la tête. 

-Harry n'a aucune chance de te résister, dit Jay en souriant.   
-Merci mama de me laisser, tu sais, avec Harry.  
-Louis, Harry est quelqu'un de bien, de plus je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, j'ai bien vu l'intérêt qu'il avait pour toi à l'hôpital, pourquoi pense-tu que je l'ai invité à déjeuner l'autre jour.

Louis rougit furieusement et baissa la tête en souriant. 

-C'est exactement pour ce sourire que j'ai fait tout ça.  
-Merci mama.

Milan regarda la femme avec surprise. Elle avait donc fait en sorte que leur petit garçon tombe aux mains de ce médecins. Il prit un grand respire tout en fermant les yeux, puis s'approcha de lui. 

-Ne rentre pas trop tard Louis, demain nous devons aller travailler.  
-Oui, je garde cela en tête, sourit Louis. Merci pour cette journée Milan et pour tout ce que tu m'as acheté. 

Il entoura le corps de Milan de ses bras et se serra contre lui au plus grand plaisir de l'homme. 

-Te faire plaisir est mon seul plaisir Louis. 

Le châtain se recula et sourit à l'homme, quand on sonna à la porte. Le coeur de Louis rata un battement et il se dirigea vers la porte, alors que Jay emmenait Milan plus loin. Louis prit un dernier respire et ouvrit la porte. Derrière celle-ci se tenait un Harry plus beau que jamais un immense sourire sur son visage.


End file.
